


And Miles to Go

by 3tequilafloor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Gross, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Vomiting, petra is awesome fight me, shingeki no emeto, when eren has a bad day everyone has a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3tequilafloor/pseuds/3tequilafloor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While under Levi's guard, Eren comes down with a stomach bug. Luckily, Levi's squad has an awesome medic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Miles to Go

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally submitted to [Shingeki-no-Emeto](http://shingeki-no-emeto.tumblr.com/post/146090092571/and-miles-to-go) on Tumblr.
> 
> In case you aren't familiar with that blog, that means this story is very barfy. Proceed with caution if that isn't your thing!

It’s too warm. Eren kicks the blankets off, feeling weak and dizzy. “Mom?” He groans out, still half asleep. He’s aware that something is wrong and he needs help, but not alert enough to know why yet.

A second later, he remembers that isn’t right. It won’t work. His mother isn’t coming to help him. The thought makes his stomach lurch, and he swallows uncomfortably. No, wait. That’s what it is. Shit!

Eren sits up in alarm, suddenly realizing that he needs to act quickly. Something sour in his stomach rolls over when he moves. It makes a hideous squelching sound. Eren’s voice shakes. “Captain?”

That might be wrong, too. He curls over on himself, pained. Oh, God. His stomach really hurts. He needs to do something about it. Sweat breaks out on his face. His mouth waters. He knows with a sudden, dread-filled certainty that he’ll never make it outside in time. He waited too long.

He tries anyway, but his feet are still tangled in the bedsheets. His legs are still beyond his control. He’s not really awake yet. Eren grunts in surprise and dismay when he falls instead of runs. The floor stings his palms and knees, but it’s the least of his worries. His stomach makes another ugly burbling noise and he feels a second’s worth of relief when it goes still.

There’s no time to appreciate it, though. A moment later he doubles over in pain, clamping his teeth shut so he won’t get the floor dirty. That doesn’t work either, it just comes out his nose. He opens his mouth a second later, gasping in surprise, disgust, pain. It burns! Ugh, it came out his nose. Ugh!

“Mikasa!” He croaks, throat sore and eyes watering from the sting. Mikasa isn’t here either, but he’s starting to panic now. He’s relieved that the captain hasn’t come, though. Especially when his stomach lurches again and he realizes he’s not done yet.

He tightens his throat instinctively and wraps his arms around his middle, desperate to keep it down until he can at least make it to a window if not outside. It doesn’t work this time, either, just gushes up and chokes him. He coughs, gags, splutters. Ow. Ugh. Gross.

It’s all over him now, splashed down the front of his shirt and piled onto his lap. It’s hot and disgusting on his legs. He chokes down a sob. It’s already embarrassing enough.  
Then he chokes again on another round. He gags, retches, groans. The bile just keeps bouncing up his throat in short, chunky spurts. It makes him want to throw up. Then he does throw up again, and he just wants it to stop.

“Hey… Hey, kid, you’re okay.” Someone has a hand on his shoulder now, but he doesn’t get the chance to look up and see who it is. Instead he pitches forward with the force of another heave. Projectile vomit splashes the floor in front of him. The man swallows audibly, sounding a little faint when he calls for help. “Medic! For the love of humanity, get your ass in here, Pet!”

Eren, on the contrary, feels a little better after getting that up. Not great, obviously, but less like his insides are trying to implode on him. He slumps forward in exhaustion. The man catches him before he falls into his own puddle of sick, but he doesn’t really care anymore. He’s already wearing most of it.

“Oh, goodness.” A second voice murmurs. The accompanying footsteps are soft. Eren can’t even remember the woman’s name at the moment, but he feels comforted that it’s her.  
Sometimes men are useless at gross stuff. He’d know, he wants to be sick again just looking at the stuff, and it came out of him. Stuff like this never phases moms, though. Or Mikasa. Eren closes his eyes so he doesn’t have to look at it.

The woman brushes his hair back from his face. Her hands are soft and cool. Eren helplessly gags up another mouthful. The medic doesn’t seem phased either, judging by her calm words of encouragement. “That’s good, Eren. Get it all up. You’re alright.”

“I’m sick.” Eren objects. His voice sounds raw and a little shaky, still. Oh, no. He’s crying. That’s just great. He’ll have to work hard to make up for this if he wants to inspire their confidence in him.

Eren gags again, but manages to finally choke it back down this time. “I feel sick.” He repeats, like maybe she didn’t hear him the first time. If she had, wouldn’t she have made it go away already? It’s a petulant thought. He’s tired of throwing up. His whole body feels heavy. He just wants to go back to sleep.

“Disgusting.” Says a new voice from the doorway. “Clean that brat up and put him to bed with a basin this time.” Oh. It’s the captain. That’s embarrassing. The others say aye, Eren coughs out an apology, and someone brings him a change of clothes.

If he has to be sick, at least it’s here instead of down in that well or back in his jail cell. By the time Eren is sure he’s finished vomiting, someone has helped him wipe the stomach acid and sweat off himself. He’s wearing a clean nightshirt, and the bed has been remade, too. Someone helps him up into it since he’s still pretty woozy.

He’s tucked in, given a little water and a cold compress. It makes him wonder if they think he’s actually a child, but he feels too lousy to object very forcibly. The medic sits with him, and he remembers her name. Petra. Even if his stomach is still cramping and he has a sinking suspicion he’ll be running for the toilets before they see the sun, for the moment he feels a lot better.

It’s nice.

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone not familiar with the series:
> 
> Eren is a 15 year old kid who was basically orphaned in a mass tragedy, and went on to become a soldier trainee to fight against the threat that destroyed his home and family. However, he ends up in custody due to some circumstances beyond his control. So technically he's a prisoner here, but he's not treated that way basically because it's not really his fault. 
> 
> It's a pretty complicated storyline, but there you have it!


End file.
